


The Politician's Son

by Somedupstergayturtle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is 5'9, Because I live for sub laurens, Dominant! Alexander Hamilton (later on), He was raised as a son even though he's female, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John is the 5'4, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Oh, Past Relationship(s), SO, Submissive! John Laurens (later on), because why the fuck not, my first fic?? on here, oh yeah, so he's shorter than Alex, some gay shit, trans!john laurens, umm, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedupstergayturtle/pseuds/Somedupstergayturtle
Summary: "What? You have a problem with me?""Yeah! You keep on going back to the same guy that abused you before.""I...," The shorter one pipped down, "you don't know anything"





	The Politician's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+Brittany).



> This is a better place to post my fanfic. Better than Wattpad, you may know me as @JohnLaures_- or @JackyLaurens_-  
> I'm so creative right? Well, I hope this makes some one out there happy.

It would be like every other day, a South-Carolinian and a Caribbean immigrant who just got his green card would hang out in their university dorm room. It was kinda big since the school wanted the people who had scholarships feel at home. There was the entrance of the door which was a light pastel baby blue with a silver knob, with a whiteboard on it so the people who live in there know which door is theirs--seeing how all the doors look the same this is useful. In their dorm, it had two names and small turtle and cat doodles, most likely done by the southern boy: John Laurens & Alexander Hamilton’s dorm. 

Once you enter you are instantly greeted by what seems to be a living room tied to a kitchen, where the counter had stools in front of it as if people would eat before or after classes. The flooring in the whole pace was a white tile which is covered in some rugs. Then, There is the white door, that leads to the bedroom. The bedroom had two separate beds and a noticeable difference in personalities. On stage left of the room, it is almost completely empty on the walls but the bed sheet was turtles but sadly it is covered by the two huge grey pillow and a heavy grey blanket which can easily warm the owner up on a cold snowy day in New York. On the contrary, the other side was full of LGBT pride on the walls, the bed sheet was a bisexual flag barely covered by a thin blanket. In that bedroom was an open door frame where there was a study area, it was a somewhat bigger space than the crowded room. In the study, there was a long desk with outlets. The rest was up for the students to buy, so there was anatomy and other medical textbooks neatly stacked next to some folders full of assignments, next to that was a display of art supplies, then there was the other side just covered in papers and Starbucks venti cups--previously filled with double shots on ice. 

John Laurens, the son of a racist, transphobic, homophobic, famous old-world rich politician named Henry Laurens. John had curly hazelnut hair that went down to his shoulders, but honestly, he wears it in a ponytail so his hair looks way more fluffy then it actually is. He had followed this certain dress code that his father had forced him to do, it had ingrained into his head so now every day he wears a button up the long sleeve that must go past his elbows and cover his wrists and jeans or shorts that cover his legs. Not to mention no plain white shoes or plain black shoes, only grey converse-- the only time the black shoe rule is allowed to be broken is for occasions where John has to wear dress shoes. John also wants to be a doctor, which is against his father’s wishes of him being a lawyer. He is more reserved for his feelings because of his fear of love. He also seems to have a gender crisis ever since middle school, because he had been raised as a boy when he is biologically a girl. That’s a story for another time, then there is Alexander Hamilton. The guy is a workaholic, he has Chocolate brown eyes and hair that goes up to his shoulder and it is straight unlike himself. Alexander had just gotten his green card and a huge scholarship to go to the college. He came from a little-forgotten island in the Caribbean, Nevis, where he was abandoned by his father. His mother, she was a calm lady, watching over her son and protecting him from everyone who threatened him, even cuddling him when he needed it. That was until she died of disease. He was sent to his cousin who took great care of him, but sadly the cousin’s depression took over making them kill themselves. After that, he stayed in the foster care system until he was of age. He then was left to fend for himself and even took the exam for the college after teaching himself everything from MLA format to AP Calculus. The story actually begins a whole semester back to when they had just moved in. So let us begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Awks--- It's short as heck but that's okay. I don't really expect to update this because I just got a writers block on it. So please enjoy it and let me know if you want it continued.


End file.
